Light Upon A Shadow
by JarethsxLolita
Summary: A Christmas fic. Shadow is going to be alone on Christmas not if Amy can help it.
1. Chapter 1 Rose With No Thorns

Hey it's me Dreaming Wolf. I decided to write this. ::Decorates computer with Christmas decorations.:: Yes I know it's only November 21, but hey I can get into the spirit early ^^ It's been a while since I've written a ShadAmy fic. So, I decided to write this. I really hope you enjoy ^__^

****

*=Light Upon A Shadow=*

=Chapter 1 Rose With No Thorns=

It was snowing and Shadow walked slowly through the bustling people shopping for gifts. Christmas music filled the air. Christmas would be soon, and everyone was preparing, well, almost everyone...

Shadow was wearing a light red jacket. Snow fell upon his quills as he walked. He was lost in deep thought. _"Christmas...I spent most almost all of mine with Maria. This will be my first Christmas un frozen without her...." _Shadow bumped into someone. Shadow snapped, "Watch where-" He saw who he bumped into. 

It was Amy. She was wearing a red jacket like her dress, except the white hems was fuzzy. She dropped a bag and some stuff fell out. Shadow stood up, and put out his hand. Amy took his hand and picked up the things that dropped out of her bag. "Oh Shadow I'm sorry."

Shadow helped Amy, and brushed himself off. "Sorry Amy. I didn't mean to knock you over." 

Amy smiled, "It's okay Shadow. I'm shopping for Christmas."

"I see. I haven't gone shopping yet...I'll probably be alone this Christmas."

Amy thought, _"Alone on Christmas? Why would anyone be alone on Christmas?" _Amy smiled. "I guess I'll see you later Shadow. I hope to see you later." Amy took her bag, and walked off. Shadow kicked the snow under his feet, and walked off. Shadow was alone again, as he let the snow fall upon him.

Author's Note: Aww sad Shadow alone on Christmas, no one should be alone on Christmas. It looks like Amy is going to brighten up his Christmas. I really hope you enjoy, until the next chapter. 


	2. Chapter 2 Snow Angel

Hwy all it's me Dreaming Wolf! I've read your reviews, and want to thank you for them. I own no one no one people no one. Okay, here's the second chapter I hope you enjoy. ^__^

****

*=Light Upon a Shadow=*

=Chapter 2 Snow Angel=

The sun rose. It was morning, and the sky had gray clouds, and pink, and blue skies. Snow gently fell upon the ground. 

Amy walked to Shadow's apartment. She was wearing her red coat again, and a pink scarf. She happily walked along the side walk, her boots hit the snow on the pavement. She found Shadow's apartment and knocked on the door. Shadow opened the door Amy exclaimed happily, "Good morning Shadow! Do ya wanna hang out with me?"

Shadow replied, "Okay." 

Amy smiled Shadow closed the door and put on his black scarf, and red jacket. Amy took Shadow by the hand and said, "C'mon Shadow! Let's go to the park!" Before Shadow could say anything he was dragged away by the perky pink hedgehog. 

Amy held onto Shadow's hand in the park. Amy said, "Wow, Shadow it's beautiful. What do you think?"

Shadow replied, "The flowers are gone. Winter seemed to kill everything and strip the plants of their life."

Amy shook her head, "No, Shadow that's not what I see. The ground is soft, and fluffy with snow it almost feels like walking on a cloud. The ice dangling all round us look like diamonds. And when then snow thaws the plants come back to life prettier than before."

Shadow looked down at Amy in amazement he never thought of winter like that, but she found something beautiful. Shadow replied, "I guess so."

Amy looked up at him and giggled. "Besides it's the best time of year to have hot chocolate." Amy looked ahead. There was a skating rink. She lit up, "Shadow let's go skating it will be fun!" Amy ran off ahead holding onto Shadow's hand. 

-*-

Shadow and Amy got on their skates. Shadow went onto the ice, and was great at it. He was going very fast, and did a few tricks. Amy on the other hand kept on falling down. Shadow skated over to her, and put his hand. Amy took his hand, and slipped. Amy leaned on Shadow and said, "Shadow I'm not good at skating."

Shadow said calmly, "I'll teach ya. It's not that hard. It's almost like walking." Shadow started to skate Amy held onto his arm, and fell down. Shadow caught her, and took Amy by both hands. He skated backwards, getting Amy on her feet.

Amy smiled Shadow let go, and Amy skated on her own. She smiled, "Yes, I did it!" 

Shadow smirked and said, "Yeah."

After skating for a while Amy skated off, and said, "There's other stuff to do too." Shadow nodded and followed her. 

Amy walked ahead of Shadow a little. She smiled at him at him, and slipped on some ice. Amy fell onto some snow. She started to make a snow angel. She asked, "Hey Shadow? Have you noticed you can never make a perfect snow angel on your own? When no one else is there they get messed up." 

Shadow nodded, "Yeah. You need someone there to help."

Amy lied in the snow for a while and closed her eyes. When she opened them Shadow had his hand out to her, Amy took it, and he helped her stand. She looked back at her snow angel it was almost perfect as close as it could be to perfect. She said, "A perfect snow angel." 

Shadow said, "I guess you can't make a perfect one on your own. Huh Amy?" Shadow looked around, but Amy wasn't there. He asked again, "Amy?!" 

Just then he felt something cold on his chest, a snow ball. He heard Amy giggle. Shadow smirked and tossed a snow ball at her. Amy ducked and through another at him. Shadow shook his head.

Amy walked up to him and asked, "Hey wanna get some hot chocolate of a frappichino?" Shadow shrugged, Amy took his hand, and ran off. 

-*-

In Station Square they passed a store. Amy looked in the window. Shadow looked at what she was looking at. Amy was looking at snowflake necklace with a pink diamond in the middle. She shook her head and said, "Let's go Shadow."

Shadow looked at the necklace and followed Amy.

Author's Note: YAY! This one was longer! How was it? Was it good? Was it bad? I dunno I'm asking. Review just please no flames.   



	3. Chapter 3 Something for Shadow

Dreaming Wolf, Dreaming Wolf, "Hi all! It's me w00t with the fourth chapter!"

Shimmer, "-_-;; Of every writers I was stuck with you..."

Dreaming Wolf, "^__________^ YES YOU WERE!" 

Shimmer, "-_-*"

Hunter, "Oh cheer up Shimmer Christmas is in four weeks."

Dreaming Wolf, "Ah yes, and ^__^........O.O OMG I HAVEN'T BOUGHT ANYTHING FOR ANYONE YET! ::Grabs money, and takes hover board. Hover boards rule I wish the were real.:: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Hunter, and Shimmer, "o_o;;"

****

*=Light Upon a Shadow=*

=Chapter 3 Something for Shadow=

Amy took a drink out of her hot chocolate. "What do you want for Christmas Shadow?" she asked.

Shadow swallowed some of his cappuccino. "I dunno nothing really. I can't think of anything that I'd like at the moment."

Amy looked in her cup. "Oh. I have to go Shadow. Thanks for hanging out with me I had fun today! I'll be seeing you." Amy put some money on the table and smiled at Shadow. She walked to the door, and waved good-bye to Shadow, and walked to the mall. 

Shadow made a "Humph" sound and drank some more of his cappuccino. "Why did I hang out with her today? I could of been back home watching TV or something what made me go anyway? It's this Christmas thing I always get weird around this time." Shadow drank some more, he put his money on the table, and walked outside.

-*- 

Amy walked through the mall. "What should I get for Shadow? He always seems so sad, and I dunno too much about him. I wonder what he'd like." Amy sighed and saw a store. She looked in the doorway and smiled so widely her face lit up. 

-*-

Amy walked to her home with a bag in one hand. She smiled to herself and said, "I think Shadow will like this."

-*-

-*-

Shadow flipped through his TV channels. He looked at his calendar, and said, "Only a few days until Christmas." He closed his eyes, and continued, "I'll probably be alone again."

Author's Note: Sorry this chapter was so short. But I hope you liked it anyway. It looks like Amy got something for Shadow, but what? What about Shadow is he _REALLY _gonna spend Christmas alone? Only I know you'll hafta wait for the next chapter ta find out! 


	4. Chapter 4 Merry Christmas

Dreaming Wolf, "::Smiles sadly showing off pink, and blue braces:: Hey all. ::Wearing the same outfit she wore in the first Author's Note. Has tears in her eyes, and hugging a picture frame.::"

Hunter, "::Wearing a Santa hat:: Oh hi guys....If you've been to DA you know DW has written a poem called, "Are You Happy Now", and you might know why she's sad."

Shimmer, "::Has reindeer antlers:: For those of you who don't...Well, um how do I say this? DW's Dad has been dead for three years. This is extremely depressing for her mom too because she got married to DW's dad on Christmas Eve. But her mom is now engaged that's a good thing. You see DW's mom's fiance has a son, and an ex-wife. Last year the son visited for Christmas (He lives somewhere in Pennsylvania. That was the first time in 11 years the fiance got to see his son.) And last Christmas was a sad one, because when the son left his mother (the ex-wife) no longer lets DW or anyone else keep in contact with him. If DW writes the ex throws away her letters, if DW calls the ex curses her off, and hangs up the phone. This is just a tough time for her. This is her third Christmas without her dad, and now the regret of not having her Father here, the sad torment of the ex and not having the son whom will remain nameless."

Dreaming Wolf eyes closed, "::Sings:: _The fire is burning the rooms all a glow._

Out side the December wind blowing. 

Away in the distance carolers' sing in the snow.

Everybody laughing the world is so pretty, and everyone is so happy.

Except for me tonight, because I miss them most at Christmas.

And I can't get them get them off mind!

Every other season comes along, and I'm just fine.

But then I miss them most at Christmas time.

I gaze out the window this cold winter's night.

Look at the twinkling lights.

Alone in the darkness remembering when they were here and mine!

Everybody's smiling, the whole world is rejoicing and everyone's embracing!

Except them and I! Oh!

I miss them most at Christmas time!

And I can't get them no no no! Off my mind!

Every other season comes along, and I'm alright!.

But then I miss them most at Christmas time!

In the Spring time those memories start to fade with the April rain!

Through the summer days to the Autumn leaves being fall!

I get by without them until the snow starts to fall!

I miss them most at Christmas time!

And I can't get them get them off my mind!

Ever other season comes along and I'm alright!

But then I miss them most at Christmas...Time! ::Falls on knees and cries.::"

Hunter, "::Puts paw on DW's shoulder:: Hey it's okay. Neither of them would wanna see you crying."

Shimmer, "::Nudges DW and smiles:: Hey if I had to be stuck with any other in the world I'm glad it's you...No matter how crazy you can be."

Dreaming Wolf, "::Has tears in eyes, but smiles anyway:: Thanks guys...::Kinda happily:: On with the fic! And Merry Christmas everyone."

****

*=Light Upon a Shadow=* 

****

=Chapter 4 Merry Christmas=

Amy was in her living room. It had white walls, a pink carpet, pictures, a tree, and tons of decorations. The angel on top of her tree as the last decoration. She smiled at the tree's lights, ribbons, ornaments of glass, plastic, sea dollars with pictures of her friends on them, and the garland. Music filled her apartment along with the scent of cookies, and candles. She clasped her hands, and looked at the tree. A certain twinkle were in her eyes the kind you see in children's when they see the tree of Christmas morning. A smiled crossed her face, and she laughed giddily. 

Amy picked up her phone and dialed Shadow's number. Shadow let his phone ring. Amy left a message on the answering machine. She said, "Hey Shadow! Why not spend Christmas with me? That's what friends do on Christmas. Well, um call me back please Shadow. Please come at 1:00 PM. If you don't come Merry Christmas anyway. Bye Shadow!" 

Shadow made a 'humph' sound, and leaned back in his chair. He crossed his arms, and put on his coat, and scarf. The snow was falling twirling in the air. Shadow walked through the streets with a few last minute shoppers.

Shadow huffed angrily, and kicked the snow under his feet. He looked at a sign on a door. It read "'Why Not Spend Your Christmas with Loved ones?'" He said angrily to himself, "Because I don't have any loved ones." He sat down on a near by bench. Amy's voice echoed in his mind, _"Hey Shadow! Why not spend Christmas with me? That's what friends do on Christmas."_ Shadow huffed. 

-*-

Amy was wearing a red dress like she usually wore, but it had long sleeves that were almost bell like. Where her white collar was it was gone. She had white sleeves, and was wearing black boots like the red ones she usually wears. Her head band was the same. 

It was 1:25 PM, the tree was lit up brightly, and a few presents were wrapped up in beautiful paper, and bows. Amy was a little sad, she looked at the clock, and sighed. Amy said, "I don't think Shadow is coming." 

A knock was heard Amy got up, and walked to the door. She opened it, and to her surprise was Shadow. He was wearing his regular shoes, but was wearing his black scarf, and red jacket. Shadow said, "Hello Amy." 

"Sh-Shadow I didn't think you were coming," Amy said with surprise. 

Shadow crossed his arms, "You were the one who asked me here. But since you weren't expecting me I'll leave." Shadow turned around. 

Amy grabbed Shadow by the hand. "No! Please stay Shadow stay." Amy smiled, and led Shadow in.

Shadow looked up at the tree. Looking at the lights Shadow was paying attention to the tree. Amy had a red present in her hands, that was tied with a green ribbon. Amy exclaimed happily, "I hope you like it Shadow!"

Shadow made an uh sound, and took the present. Amy sat down in front of the tree, he sat down next to her, and opened the present. Amy gave him a tin Shadow opened it inside were gingerbread, chocolate ship, and sugar cookies all made by herself. Shadow was stunned for a moment. He looked up at Amy, she was smiling. Shadow softened a little he said, "Thank you Amy."

"Your welcome Shadow," Amy giggled. "I thought you would like them." Amy's eyes closed slightly, the Christmas tree lights were behind her. 

Shadow took off his jacket. He had a green package, tied in a red bow. Shadow handed it to Amy, "I hope you like it Amy Rose."

Amy smiled, and unwrapped her gift. She gasped happily when she saw what it was. It was the silver snowflake necklace with a pink diamond in the middle. Amy had happy tears in her eyes, "Shadow thank you it's beautiful!"

She hugged him tightly, Shadow was stiff for a moment but he grew less tense. Eventually he hugged her back. He said, "I saw you looking at it a few says ago. I thought you would like it."

"I love it!" Amy exclaimed. "Thank you so much."

Shadow smiled, "I should go. Thank you for letting me come Ms. Amy." Shadow put his coat, and scarf back on. He walked to the door, and turned around. Amy laughed. Shadow asked, "What is it?"

Amy giggled, "You're underneath the mistletoe I just noticed." 

Shadow was almost felt he was frozen in place. Amy walked up, and kissed Shadow on the lips. Shadow was about to back away, but for some reason he didn't understand why, but he caressed her close to him. His hands was on her back, and her arms were around his neck. Amy backed away first. Shadow said, "Merry Christmas Amy Rose." 

Amy said, "Merry Christmas Shadow."

****

*=The End::Merry Christmas=*

Author's Note: So much fluff. So sweet too. It made me feel all warm, and fuzzy inside I hope it made you feel the same way. I hope your Christmas is filled with love, joy, and peace. Merry Christmas to all of you. I really hope you liked my story. Please review no flames it **WILL** be Christmas soon. Until my next story. -Dreaming Wolf dreaming for you to have a wonderful Christmas. 


End file.
